monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Lava Golem
Encyclopedia Entry: A monster created when will dwells within lava tinged with demonic energy. They have a violent and ferocious temperament. They give in to their bubbling, vehement passion and aggressively assault human men, swallowing them with their lava-like body and violating. Their body is born from lava, and its properties and heat vary depending on color. The black, cool, and hardened-looking parts are comparatively hard and low temperature. In contrast, the red hot parts are softer and hotter than human skin. This lava that boils seeking a man doesn’t inflict burn wounds on humans, but as for those who touch it, the part it touches takes on heat and starts to feel hot. If the penis is seized by their hotly pulsing mouth, breasts, or vagina, etc. a man’s abdomen will suddenly heat up, and even a penis in a flaccid state will immediately become erect, taking on an appearance like a reddish-black hardness from which heat is trying to escape. And then, after it swells up beyond the limit, a huge volcanic eruption will occur easily due to the stimulation of their body that’s rich in elasticity and stickiness like that of a slime, and then an abundance of thick white stuff will be released inside of them. Sex with them is multifaceted, almost like lava with its changing properties. Driven by the urge, they straddle men and shake their hips indulging in the pleasure of a man’s body, and it appears as if they’re swallowing and burning up the man. Meanwhile, if their hot, melty mouth or vagina take in a man’s penis even once, they stick to it, coil around it, and will not let it go, and then they crawl all over the man’s body with their searing tongue and arms, assiduously covering every single part with heat and pleasure to the point that it could be called relentless. The result is that the heart is melted and a man is made a prisoner. And then once joined with a man’s body, they cool and harden their lava, binding him, so that he has no means of escape whatsoever. Once a man’s body has acquired heat from having sex with them, the heat in his lower abdomen never subsides, even after the liaison has ended. Even after releasing huge volumes of semen, the penis remains hot and towering. It’s too much for most men, and they’ll end up seeking to have sex with them on their own. The lava golems themselves are the same way, and no matter how much they have sex and indulge in spirit energy, once their heart burns up hotly, it never cools off. Their blazing passion and melty love for their husband just gets hotter and hotter every time they have sex. Furthermore, they’re weak against water. When a considerably large amount of water is poured on them, their normal ferocity temporarily fades, and they even show a clingy attitude towards men. Also, if it’s a volcano, sometimes they even inhabit snowy mountains. Their ferocity dims because the chilly place is hard on them, but to a man who’s freezing on a snowy mountain, their hot, soft body is warming to the body and soul, and it’ll be even more attractive than usual. The power of lava to cover a chilled body in warmth and pleasure is so vast that it’s enough to make a man experience a sensory illusion like his body has melted instantly. Encyclopedia Pages Lava Golem.png|English Encyclopedia Page LavaGolemProfile.jpeg|Japanese Encyclopedia Page Image Gallery 6f4c5cf522e8d184e76fecc3cc118b4c.png 46604609_p0_master1200.jpg|Made by Butter Category:Mamono Category:Golem Family Category:Subspecies